Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{5}{8}-4\dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{5}{8}} - {4} - {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} - {4} + {\dfrac{5}{8}} - {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{5}{8}} - {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 1 + {\dfrac{5}{8}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{15}{24}-\dfrac{8}{24}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{7}{24}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{7}{24}$